


it’s okay, i’m okay

by drunkkatzen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Assault, a bitch speaks from experience, im just venting okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkkatzen/pseuds/drunkkatzen
Summary: All they could hear was their heavy breathing and a nagging voice telling them they were being good, that it was proud of them.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	it’s okay, i’m okay

**Author's Note:**

> hey, my name is ten and i’ve had this idea for a good minute, i have never written anything but essays, please enjoy, i love you

The last thing Aiden remembered clearly was laying underneath Asmodeus. And suddenly, it wasn’t Asmodeus anymore. They pushed whoever was on top of them, shoved them off the bed, and kicked the sheets frantically while trying to get away. Their head was throbbing, they were shaking, gripping onto anything they could. All they could hear was their heavy breathing and a nagging voice telling them they were being good, that it was proud of them. Their vision went in and out and they tried to calm down, he wasn’t here, Asmo isn’t him, they’re okay, were they crying? They put their face into a pillow and tried to control their breathing, grabbing the fabric and squeezing until their knuckles turned white. They felt someone put a hand on their back and shot up, staring at the someone, too disoriented to make out who. Once Aiden realized it was Asmodeus, they fell into his chest and wrapped their arms around him tight. 

“You aren’t him,” they whispered. 

“I’m not who? Who are you talking about?” Asmodeus held Aiden, rubbing his hand up and down their back. 

“I’m okay, right? You’re not him.” Aiden was barely speaking above a whisper, voice weak and shaking as they tried to ground themselves. 

Asmodeus got the feeling that there used to be someone else. “Yes, I’m not him, you’re okay. You’re safe.” He leaned back into the pillows on the now messy bed, pulling Aiden down with him as he felt his skin get a little wet. He wondered what exactly happened. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard Aiden say, muffled and quiet and still shaking.

“No, don’t apologize,” Asmo quickly said, not wanting Aiden to feel guilty. Something had obviously happened in the past, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Aiden lifted their head and looked at Asmodeus, but quickly closed their eyes and grimaced as if the light was too bright. “I don’t- I don’t know yet. I’m sorry,” they rested their head on his shoulder and sighed. “Not your fault.”

Asmo put his hand in their hair and squeezed them lightly as he felt their heart rate slowing down. “I feel like it isn’t yours either, Ai,” he said cautiously. “If you ever decide to tell me, I’m here. I’ll be here to help you.”

“Thank you.”

Asmodeus wasn’t sure what happened, but he thought, just maybe, there was a human somewhere who needed to be punished. And if so, he would see to it in due time.


End file.
